Guilt On A Hot Day
by chibijem
Summary: A hot day brings back memories of a day on the beach for Misao and Aoshi....


Guilt On A Hot Day

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this piece of fiction and am making no financial gain from it.

A/N: In answer to the August SLML Challenge: Hot Days/Beach

Misao sat next to the slumbering figure of her husband, gently fanning him. Aoshi had been helping Okon and Omasu with inventory during the morning to avoid the heat of the day. They had finished just as the heat had peaked; when he had come into his office, she had immediately taken his arm and hauled him upstairs to their rooms where she had ordered him out of his damp clothes. While he complied with her order, she had fetched a bowl of ice cold water and several cloths. Now after rubbing him down, she sat guard over him.

_Mou, anata! Why do you always think you can do everything?_ Misao thought as she fanned herself. She watched as Aoshi shifted on their futon, enjoying the play of his strong muscles under his scarred skin. She noticed one particular scar and reached a finger to gently caress it. She was so lost in thought, she never noticed Aoshi has woken until he reached a hand to cover her own. Their eyes met, "Daijobu desu ka?" She asked him as she changed the cold compress on his forehead.

"Hai, heki." Aoshi smiled gently. He noticed Misao's gaze returning to the scar she had been stroking. "It wasn't your fault." He told her softly. He couldn't count the times they had had this same discussion over the years.

"Demo..."

"Iie." Aoshi immediately countered.

_The members of the Oniwabanshu had gone down to the beach to cool off; even the Okashira had come carrying his granddaughter, Misao, on his shoulders. It was a rare day for fun and play and to beat the unusually hot weather._

_"Aoshi-sama. Hayaku!" Misao called from her grandfather's shoulders. She was turned so she could watch her best friend walking at the back of the group. She then reached for her grandfather's chin and pulled so she could look into eyes as blue as hers. "Ojiisan? Why is Aoshi-sama always so serious? He didn't even want to come with us today." Misao said sadly._

_"He has not had an easy life, Misao-chan." He told her, sighing. He reached up to tickle the light of his life, "I think you can help him, you _are _helping him." He laughed along with Misao, "Just keep smiling."_

_A couple of hours later and everyone was enjoying the cooling sea breeze, frolicking in the sand and the waves. Aoshi was sitting next to the Okashira and Okina, discussing ongoing operations and keeping an eye on Misao, who was chasing one of the younger members who was pulling on a low flying kite. He looked farther down the beach and saw a piece of wood directly in the path she was taking. He jumped to his feet and ran after her._

_"Misao, yameru!" Aoshi called out. He was quickly gaining on her, praying he could catch her. He tackled her just a few feet away from the jagged piece of debris and they rolled, Aoshi tucking Misao to his chest protectively. He could feel the wood pierce his side and pulled Misao tighter to him. Seconds later, hands gently took Misao from his arms and he let out a gasp._

_"It's alright, Aoshi-kun. Misao-chan is safe." He could hear the Okashira tell him, as he was gently rolled onto his back by Okina and another member of the group._

_"Aoshi-sama, you're bleeding!" Misao's voice full of fear._

_He reached down and could feel the warmth of his own blood trailing down his side. "It's not too bad," he told those gathered around him. Okina and Akinori helped him to his feet and as each took as arm to support him, another young member ran towards the others calling for the medicine box. He felt impossibly small fingers brushing his hair and turned his head to see tear-filled ocean blue eyes staring at him from her grandfather's arms. "Genki des, Misao." He told her, smiling._

_Misao just stared at him, lower lip trembling. When they reached the others, the women took Aoshi to clean and bandage the wound. They picked out a large piece of wood and flushed out the gash, Misao watching all the while. She had sat close to Aoshi and had taken his hand to comfort him._

_As Okon, wrapped a bandage around his waist, Aoshi studied the tiny girl next to him. Misao had gone silent and he didn't like it one bit. As Okon left him with orders to rest in the shade of the large umbrella, he turned back to Misao who was scrutinizing him. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry." When her eyes filled with tears again, he pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. "It was not your fault Mi-chan. Accidents happen."_

_Misao had reached up and pulled Aoshi's long ponytail to play with the silky strands. "Demo...You got hurt because of me." Her trembling voice barely heard. "I hurt you, Aoshi-sama."_

_"I'll heal. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Such an injury to you would have been much worse." Aoshi said, pressing his lips to the top of her head, inhaling the fragrance of flowers. "You wouldn't want all of us crying because you were hurt, would you?" When Misao gave a large sniff and shook her head, Aoshi hugged her._

Aoshi, head laying in his wife's lap, reached and tugged on the clasp to her hair. "I remember the rest of the day, you stayed by me: bringing me whatever you thought I needed." He smiled at the memory.

"I...I was trying to make it up to you. We were there to enjoy the beach and because of me you were stuck under an umbrella..." A sad smile coming across her face.

He reached up and cupped her cheek in a strong hand, "I never spent a more enjoyable day." The whispered confession came with a kiss to her hand. Misao peered down at him, running her hand through the inky blackness of his hair. The question in her eyes evident. Aoshi sat up, pressed a kiss to her soft lips, "I spent the day with you, that's all I ever needed and still need." He told her resting his forehead against hers.

Misao rested her arms on his strong shoulders and pressed her lips to his in a caress. "Me too, anata." She watched as his eyes took on a wondrous luster. "Aishteru."

"Aishteru koiishi." The words fluttering in the breeze coming from the open shutters as the coolness washed over the couple.

FIN


End file.
